


Toothpaste

by InkStainedHands1177



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4477178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainedHands1177/pseuds/InkStainedHands1177
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth and Percy have a difference of opinion on how to get toothpaste from the tube. Just a small one-shot. ((I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or any of its characters.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toothpaste

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've used AO3. I usually use FanFiction. Hope this works. : )

Toothpaste

Annabeth looked at the medicine cabinet. Her eye was twitching. Percy had done this just once too many times! Growling she grabbed the object and marched into the living room. "Perseus Jackson! Get in here!"

"Yes mama?"

She looked down at a grey eyed boy. "Not you, Percy, your father." The little boy nodded and went back to building a model of his home, in smaller proportions, with legos.

Her husband walked into the room hesitantly. She only ever called his full name when he was in some serious trouble. "Yes, dear?" He adjusted the little green eyed girl, Beth, in his arms. She blinked owlishly at her angry mother.

Annabeth hissed. "How many times have I told you not to squeeze the toothpaste from the middle?!"


End file.
